1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless telephone, and more particularly, the invention relates to a remote recording method and system for a wireless telephone having a stationary or base unit capable of recording speech of an opposite party by remote-control from a portable or remote unit of the telephone when there is a need to record during a telephone conversation.
2. Prior Art
Although a conventional wireless telephone has been able to record under remote unit actuation when a need arises to do so during a telephone conversation, it has not been possible to know the recording starting time point. In case of a need to stop recording intermediately, it has not been possible to stop the recording. With the use of additional hardware configurations to execute such start and stop recording functions, there have been problems that the circuit configuration becomes complicated an costly. Moreover, with the use of pure hardware, the size of a portable unit and a stationary unit is increased.